1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the thinning of an image display apparatus typified by a liquid crystal display apparatus or an organic EL display apparatus has been progressing, and the thinning of a member to be used in the image display apparatus has been required in association with the thinning.
A member including a laminate of various optical films has been generally used as the member to be used in the image display apparatus. An adhesive (e.g., a photocurable adhesive) may be used in the bonding of the optical films as one method of thinning such member. However, the adhesive does not necessarily express sufficient adhesiveness in the adhesion of the optical films, and is responsible for unnecessary interlayer peeling. In particular, when an optical laminate is produced through a peeling step (e.g., the peeling of a base material to be performed upon transfer of a layer formed on the base material), the following problem is liable to occur. Peeling occurs at an undesired site owing to the insufficient adhesiveness of the adhesive.